Let It Be
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Rachel esta en su casa cuando se entera de un suceso terrible y se une a New Directions en este tiempo de tragedia. RIP CoMo. Este es mi tributo al eterno capitan y lider de ND. Finn Hudson. One Shot


**Hola, esto que está a punto de leer, es un pequeño tributo a Cory/Finn, inspirado en el homenaje que se le hará en Glee en el 5x03. Espero les guste**

**Aclaración: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para mis catarsis. Igualmente la canción Let It Be no es mía sino de los geniales Beatles.**

**Let It Be**

Rachel estaba viendo el cielo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos pocos días, su segunda audición para el musical y el chance de ser la próxima Fanny. Mientras veía el cielo pudo observar una sola estrella en el cielo sobre la sobre iluminada New York.

Ella solo pudo sonreír pues esa es la estrella que Finn nombro y que se la regalo para navidad.

**Flash Back**

-Además de los zarcillos quiero darte esto- le da un papel sellado.

-¿Nombraste una estrella con mi nombre?- pregunto ella en shock al leer el primer párrafo.

-Lo había pensado pero luego decidí llamarla Finn- dijo él con su media sonrisa- porque ya hay una estrella llamada Rachel y es la más brillante de todas; aquí que decidí nombrarla Finn para que nunca te sientas sola y sepas que yo estoy contigo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ella no pudo aguantar la sonrisa. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de "Finn" en sus días de soledad?, quizá porque en New York no se ven estrellas; pues son tantas luces que no se ve ni una.

Rachel contemplo la estrella pero repentinamente una nube la cubrió y ella tuvo un mal presentimiento… algo había pasado.

De pronto comenzó a sonar su teléfono… es Kurt que estaba en esos días en Lima visitando a su padre y viendo con Santana las regionales.

-Kurt… ¿Qué paso?- fue todo lo que pudo decir pues su mejor amigo, compañero de estudio y de apartamento le conto la terrible noticia. Finn Christopher Hudson fue hallado murió.

Solo pudo llorar toda esa noche, ella se sentía devastada y solo podía pensar en una cosa… viajar a Lima para el ultimo adiós.

Al día siguiente en Lima todos los chicos del club estaban listo para culminar la semana Beatles cuando el director llamo al Sr. Schuester, al salir el ve a Emma y Sue con lagrimas en sus ojos y el inmediatamente sintió un nudo en el estomago. Comenzaron a contarle los acontecimientos cuando Puck, Mercedes, Kurt y Mike caminan por el pasillo, con sus brazos entrelazados y con perfil bajo.

A Will se le rompió el corazón y los fue a abrazar, mientras los chicos de New Directions salieron y vieron la escena. Emma les conto entre sollozos y con sus enormes ojos rojos por el llanto. Todos los chicos comenzaron a llorar. Marley abrazo a Jake tan fuerte que casi le parte las costillas, ella le había tomado cariño a Finn pues él la apoyo cuando su problema de alimentación y cuando perdieron por su culpa él nunca la acuso como los demás; Jake por su parte le tenía también aprecio por como el ayudo a Ryder y como lo ayudo en muchos aspectos en su vida. Unique lo quería pues él el apoyo con el asunto de Rizzo en Grease y hasta el último momento defendió su derecho de ser ese personaje. Kitty aunque nunca tuvo un contacto con Finn, ella opinaba que él había sido buen maestro.

Todos, nuevos y viejos, lo querían como a un profesor y un amigo. Brad sin pensarlo comenzó con la banda a tocar una melodía de los Beatles. Let It Be.

El comienza a mover su silla de ruedas hacia sus ex compañeros de club junto a Tina, Blaine y Sam

**Artie y Sam**

When i find myself in times of trouble,  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, Let It Be

Todos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar recordando los momentos que vivieron con el ex co capitán de New Directions y con su amigo y más tarde maestro.

**Tina y Blaine****  
**And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, Let It Be

Nuevos y viejos se les unieron un el coro de la canción sin importar si había clases o no, incluso Sue y Figgins cantaron.

**Todos**  
Let It Be, Let It Be, Let It Be, Let It Be  
Whisper words of wisdom, Let It Be

Cuando todos comenzaron a irse Puck comenzó a cantar junto a Jake; mientras Puck veía el único trofeo que el equipo de Futbol Americano gano, Jake veía el de las locales que les fue entregado luego que Finn, Sam y Blaine junto a Trent lograron recuperar de los Warblers. 

**Puck y Jake**  
And han the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will Be an answer, Let It Be

Quinn llego a WMHS ese mismo día y abrazo a Puck y luego a Mercedes; Kitty mientras tanto estaba alicaída por el duelo que cubría el club.

**Kitty y Quinn**  
For though they may Be parted,  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will Be an answer, Let It Be

Todos en distintos lugares donde, a su manera, recordaban a Finn se volvieron a unir en coro para darse ánimos.

**Todos**  
Let It Be, Let It Be, Let It Be, Let It Be  
There will Be an answer, Let It Be  
Let It Be, Let It Be, Let It Be, Let It Be  
Whisper words of wisdom, Let It Be  
Let It Be, Let It Be, Let It Be, Let It Be  
Whisper words of wisdom, Let It Be

La última en llegar al lugar fue Rachel, que fue al auditorio para recordar la cara del amor de su vida, donde lo conoció y donde lo vi por última vez como su novio, junto a Marley, quien estaba en la oficina del Sr. Schuester donde fue la última vez que hablaron antes que el tomara la decisión de ser maestro, cantaron con lagrimas en sus ojos.

**Rachel y Marley**  
And when the night is cloudy there is still a light  
That shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, Let It Be

Unique y Mercedes, frente al club cantaron la última parte de la última estrofa con pasión y lagrimas.

**Mercedes** **y Unique**  
I wake up to the sound of music,  
Mother Mary comforts me  
Speaking words of wisdom, Let It Be

El último coro fue cantando con mucha más pasión y con una energía que se podía oír fuera del salón y que erizaba la piel de los que pasaron frente al salón.

**Todos**  
Let It Be, Let It Be, Let It Be, Yeah, Let It Be  
there will Be an answer, Let It Be  
Let It Be, Let It Be, Let It Be, Yeah, Let It Be  
whisper words of wisdom, Let It Be

Ese fue el tributo que dio New Directions a su querido Finn Hudson.

**Fin**

…

**RIP Cory Allan Monteith 1982- 2013**

**Esto es mi propio tributo a nuestro amado Cory/ Finn, espero les guste.**


End file.
